Happy Birthday, Cas!
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: "Cas, c'est quand ton anniversaire?" Dean a une idée derrière la tête, mais la surprise a pris un tournant inattendu pour le chasseur ;) / M cuz SMUT!


**Titre:** Happy Birthday, Cas

 **Ship:** Destiel

 **Disclaimers:** Supernatural, Dean, Castiel et Sam ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de CW et Eric Kripke, "Love Worth Dying For" est une chanson du groupe de hard rock anglais Thunder présente dans les albums The Thrill Of It All sorti en 1997 et Ballads sorti en 2003.

 **Rating:** M! Et ouais, au bout d'un moment, ça parle de fesses!

 **Résumé:** "Dis, Cas? C'est quand ton anniversaire?" Dean a une idée derrière la tête pour l'anniversaire de Castiel, son petit ami. Une petite surprise qui ne tourne pas comme prévu! ;)

 **Note de l'auteur:** Première fic Destiel, omg! Wow! Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez le shitty smut ;w; Je suis ace, alors les smuts et moi, voilà, quoi, haha x) Je pense qu'ils sont un peu OOC, mais je n'arrive pas à rester IC pour cet écrit, je suis sincèrement désolé ;-; J'ai voulu essayer d'écrire quelque chose de doux, mais ça a fini niais af ^^' Sorry about that! Bon, après, je pense qu'on sent la fatigue, il était presque deux heures du matin quand j'ai fini d'écrire, et on voit que je suis bien meilleur en dessin qu'en écriture! haha ^^'

* * *

« Dis, Cas ? C'est quand ton anniversaire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Mais, t'as au moins un jour, quelque chose ? »

« Entre le premier et le sixième jour. »

« Tu peux pas être plus précis ? »

« Désolé, Dean. Je ne sais pas quel jour on était quand mon père m'a créé. »

« Et ton hôte, c'était quand son anniversaire ? »

« Le dix juillet. »

« On a qu'à dire que c'est le dix juillet alors ! Qui tombe… Demain ! Par contre, je te demanderai de ne pas me déranger jusqu'à demain soir !» L'ange sembla étonné par l'enthousiasme de son petit ami. Ce n'était pas courant de le voir aussi joyeux, il était plutôt du genre renfrogné.

Mais Dean avait une idée derrière la tête. Et pas des moindres !

Attrapant sa guitare, il commença à chercher après des partitions sur internet de chansons romantiques, n'étant pas doué avec ces choses-là, il eut envie de demander à Sam, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait en musique ? Après de longues recherches, il tomba sur Love Worth Dying For de Thunder, il trouvait que cette chanson décrivait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'apprit par cœur, non sans quelques moqueries de Sam.

« C'est pas toi qui me disais 'Pas de trucs de gonzesse' ? »

« La ferme, Sammy ! » Le jeune Winchester sortit de la pièce, son rire résonant dans la salle.

L'aîné espérait être fin prêt pour le lendemain. Il voulait lui faire une belle surprise. Ça l'étonnait de lui-même, mais quand on est amoureux, on fait des choses stupides, n'est-ce pas ?

La journée passa très vite, et Dean répéta une partie de la nuit du neuf au dix juillet. Il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage et Sam ne manquait pas de ricaner à chaque fois qu'il passait devant son frère. Frère qui râlait à chaque fois qu'il voyait passer son cadet.

Quand il se pensa prêt, il adressa une prière à Castiel qui se montra sur le champ dans sa chambre.

« Bonjour, Dean. »

« Assieds-toi, Cas. » Le chasseur prit sa guitare et commença à jouer.

 _« Tired and weary and fraying at the seams_

 _So disillusionned_

 _I've forgotten how to dream for just a while_

 _I knew a change would have to come._

 _So wrapped up in myself_

 _That I couldn't see the truth_

 _But the moment I looked up_

 _I knew I'd seen the future in your eyes_

 _And my life had just begun.»_

Le visage de Cas s'attendrit devant les efforts de son petit ami qui ne chantait pas comme un crooner, mais qui y mettait du cœur, et ça le touchait.

 _« Cos they can take away the sun and rain_

 _And everything I've ever owned_

 _Let them have it all_

 _Coz you give something more_

 _A love worth dying for. »_

Les paroles allaient droit au cœur de l'ange. Des larmes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux.

 _« It's been such a long time since I've felt so strong inside_

 _I know you're the reason_

 _And the words can't quite express the way I feel_

 _But they're all I have to use. »_

Castiel frissonnait. Il commençait à avoir la chair de poule.

 _« Coz there ain't nothing in this universe_

 _Can hold a candle next to you_

 _And now my life's complete_

 _Since you opened up the door_

 _With a love worth dying for. »_

Le petit ami du chasseur sourit en essayant de camoufler ses larmes naissantes devenant de plus en plus lourdes à porter.

 _« In the morning when the sunlight hits your face_

 _It's such a beautiful collison that nothing could replace. »_

Cette fois-ci, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, il ne pouvait plus les cacher. Il les essuyait au fur et à mesure qu'elles arrivaient, mais l'ange était beaucoup trop touché par l'attention et surtout par les paroles de la chanson.

 _« Cos they can take away the sun and rain_

 _And everything I've ever owned_

 _Let them have it all_

 _Cos you give me something more…_

 _Oh baby !_

 _Cos there ain't nothing in this universe_

 _Can hold a candle next to you_

 _And now my life's complete_

 _Since you opened up the door_

 _With a love worth dying for. »_

Après son petit concert, le chasseur regarda son petit ami, en larmes.

« Cas ? Je suis désolé, je voulais pas, je... »

« C'était magnifique, Dean. »

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Merci. » Dean essuya les larmes sur le visage de Castiel et l'embrassa chastement. L'ange répondit doucement au baiser de son petit ami qui passa ses bras autour de lui pour prolonger cet instant.

« Dean. Je peux enlever ta chemise ? » Il fut surpris par cette question, mais accepta quand même. L'ange s'exécuta en scrutant chaque détail des épaules du Winchester.

« Tu sais, si tu veux voir plus.. » Un sourire taquin se forma sur les lèvres du chasseur faisant détourner le regard de l'ange. Il retira son tee-shirt. Castiel rougit légèrement en regardant son amant. Ses épaules carrées, et rassurantes. Son regard descendit sur son torse puissant et accueillant. Il sentit la pression de son sang augmenter légèrement, surtout dans sa partie intime. Tout lui plaisait chez Dean Winchester. Son caractère pas toujours facile à vivre, son corps plein de cicatrices, son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix qu'il imaginait encore plus grave et suave s'ils devaient faire l'amour un jour.

« Cas ? » Cas ne bougeait plus, il était figé devant Dean. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et étaient moites. Juste cette pensée avait suffi à le faire bug.

« Dean. Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. » L'ange était très sérieux.

« Oh ta première fois pour ton anniversaire, je ne pensais pas que tu étais un romantique, Cas. J'aurais su, j'aurais amené des bougies et des pétales de roses ! » Dean le taquinait.

« C'est très sérieux, Dean. » Le chasseur changea d'expression. Son visage se fit plus sérieux.

« Tu es sûr, Cas ? »

« Oui. » L'ange embrassa son partenaire langoureusement. Partenaire qui répondit avec passion à son baiser. Il défit sa cravate, déboutonna doucement sa chemise tout en regardant son homme attentivement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait torse nu, mais il était tout excité. Il prenait son temps, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

Il défit sa ceinture, son pantalon, le laissant ainsi en sous-vêtements. Il n'avait pas un corps extraordinaire, mais Dean l'aimait, il l'aimait très fort, ce corps. Cas imita son partenaire timidement, en espérant bien faire. Il commença à plier les vêtements du chasseur.

« Cas, c'est pas la peine, viens. » Il le prit par la main et l'emmena vers le lit.

« Une dernière fois, Cas, tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? »

« Oui, Dean. »

Le chasseur prit appui sur son coude pour ne pas écraser son ange qui le rapprocha contre lui. Il voulait sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Sentir sa chaleur. Il faisait glisser ses doigts dans son dos, à chaque fois qu'il passait entre ses omoplates, Dean frissonnait et sentait son sous-vêtement se tendre un peu sous les caresses de Cas. Il embrassa son partenaire sur les lèvres, puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou qu'il mordilla très légèrement.

« C'est très plaisant, Dean. »

« Shhh… Ne parle pas. » Le chasseur posa son doigt sur les lèvres rosées de son amant qu'il caressa doucement. Cas attira son chasseur vers lui et lui vola un tendre baiser auquel il répondit de façon plus passionnée, sa langue se frayant lentement un chemin pour rencontrer enfin celle de son homme. Cas était maladroit mais Dean trouvait ça touchant, voire mignon. Les mains de l'ange se perdaient dans ses cheveux, il gémit dans le baiser ce qui ne manqua pas d'augmenter la pression chez Dean. La morale de l'ange fondait à la chaleur des baisers du chasseur.

« Cas, tu me rends dingue. »

« Tu m'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler. » Dean ria. Il trouvait Cas adorable.

L'ange poussa son amant légèrement et prit le dessus tout en l'embrassant. Le Winchester gémit de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que la main de son amant se retrouve dans son sous-vêtement à le toucher. Les sensations ne se firent pas attendre, excité comme il l'était. Il poussait quelques soupirs qui firent monter Castiel.

« Dean. Mon caleçon est trop serré. Et je me sens bizarre. »

« Je m'en occupe. Ça va aller. » Il retira le dernier morceau de tissu l'empêchant de voir son partenaire entièrement, et la vue était très plaisante. Il commença à faire des mouvements de haut en bas, faisant grogner Cas de plaisir. Il attrapa le lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit et en versa un peu sur le sexe dressé de son ange qui frissonna au contact du liquide froid. Il allait lentement, faisant doucement monter son partenaire qui gémissait son nom, le rendant dingue.

« Je veux te rendre la pareille, Dean. »

« Okay, attends, on va changer de position. » Il prit le lubrifiant à côté de lui, ainsi que les préservatifs. On n'est jamais trop prudent !

Cas se pencha pour prendre le sexe de Dean en bouche.

« Whoah ! Attends au moins que je me protège ! » Le chasseur mit une protection, et laissa son homme s'affairer tout en le touchant. Les deux amants laissaient échapper quelques sons, preuve que ce qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement leur plaisait. Sentir l'excitation de son partenaire palpiter dans sa bouche excitait d'avantage le fils de Dieu qui finit par se libérer dans la main de Dean.

« Pardon ! » Le Winchester sourit tendrement.

« Ce n'est rien, Cas. »

« Dean. J'ai encore envie de toi. En moi. » Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux. Cas, aussi direct, c'était rare.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, Dean. »

Ils changèrent de position et Cas s'allongea sur le dos. Dean se saisit du lubrifiant qu'il appliqua sur ses doigts. Il caressa l'entrée de son amant, la badigeonnant du fluide froid, puis entra un doigt.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. » Il le prévint qu'il bouge, ce qu'il fit peu après. Il cherchait ce petit endroit magique qu'il ne trouva pas de suite. Il inséra un second doigt doucement, comme pour ne pas le briser en mille morceaux, comme s'il était fait du cristal le plus fragile qui soit.

L'ange laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Son partenaire essaya de toucher à nouveau cette zone qui ne manqua pas de le faire se tortiller.

« Dean… Je te veux… Tout entier… Maintenant. » Il soupirait.

« Attends, encore un peu, je ne veux pas te faire mal. » Au bout d'un moment qu'il estime à Stairway To Heaven, le Winchester remit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et en inséra trois. Il sentit son partenaire se crisper. Il attendit qu'il se détende, il lui parlait, lui disait combien il l'aimait, lui chantait Smoke On The Water.

Il commença à bouger lentement, cherchant à nouveau ce point si sensible. Castiel soupirait le nom de son amant, lui demandait plus, voulant sa verge toute entière et non plus ses doigts. Il gémissait de frustration à chaque refus. Il désirait tellement Dean qu'il en perdait la tête. Quand ce dernier appuya son sexe contre son intimité, il frissonna. Enfin, l'ange allait avoir ce qu'il avait tant voulu. Il inversa les positions.

« Je veux que tu me voies bien pendant que tu me prends, Dean. » Il se mit à califourchon sur son amant, s'orienta de façon à ce que la lumière tombe sur lui et prit sa verge pour l'appuyer contre son entrée. Il s'empala lentement, son visage se crispant. Son homme l'embrassait pour qu'il se détende. Il poussa Dean sur l'oreiller commença à bouger doucement de haut en bas. Il murmurait son nom dans de petits spasmes et voir son visage se crisper de plaisir rendait dingue le chasseur. Il remuait les hanches pour s'enfoncer plus en lui qui en réclamait encore et encore. Il prit la verge de son amant dans sa main et imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient assez rapide qui électrisa le corps de l'ange qui bougeait plus vite et qui se resserrait un peu autour de Dean, ce qui lui donna un coup de fouet. Il attrapa Cas dans le dos, le poussa et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Il accéléra un peu ses coups de bassin qui firent crier son amant qui se déversa cette fois sur son ventre suivi de près par le chasseur qui l'embrassa tendrement avant de se retirer et de jeter son préservatif, essoufflé.

Il s'en alla rejoindre Castiel dans le lit qui se blottit dans les bras de Dean qui caressait ses cheveux avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Réveillé par la lumière du soleil, le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de regarder son homme qui dormait paisiblement, sa respiration régulière était apaisante. Le soleil tapant sur son visage lui donnait un côté divin. Il se sentait tellement chanceux de l'avoir. Dean n'était pas un homme particulièrement chanceux dans la vie, mais sa rencontre avec Castiel avait tout changé. Il savait enfin ce qu'était le bonheur, oh bien-sûr, il en était proche quand il vivait avec Lisa et Ben, mais, ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne sentait pas chanceux comme ça, il n'était pas aussi heureux. Il savait que sa vie changerait au moment où il a vu ses deux billes bleues de chiot abandonné. Il avait senti que ça ne pouvait qu'aller. Il ne pensait pas que ça changerait à ce point, mais il en est heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui. Jamais il n'avait contemplé quelqu'un comme ça, encore endormi. Jamais il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Jamais il ne s'était senti en vie comme maintenant.

« Dean ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ? »

« Bonjour, Cas. »

« Dean ? Je suis amoureux de toi. » Jamais Cas ne lui avait dit aussi directement. Il ne put retenir un sourire ému.

« Moi aussi, gros bêta ! Bon, allez, on se lève, j'ai les crocs, moi ! »

* * *

 **ET! FIN!**

Bon, la fin est shitty af, mais j'avais pas trop d'idée, donc désolé! ;_;

N'hésitez pas à laisser un tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez uwu)

Merci d'avoir lu! Et à dans 6789054321 ans pour une new fic!


End file.
